The Light Prophecy:Forbidden Child
by Ai-dame
Summary: Fear the child born to the human and the vampire. for she will bring about the end of the world as we see it. Her powers unlocked upon the turn of the millenium, destroy her before then or face certain doom... So they say, but how accurate can they be?..
1. Innocence

**The story goes that at the turn of the millenium, there will have been a child born from a human and a vampire. Their powers will be so great, that left untrained, they will bring about the destruction of the entire race, starting first with their parents. The Volturi remember this legend and know just who to tell. Edward is forced to part from his beloved, in fear for her life and their family, until at least the millenium is over and plans to return to her.  
The story was misread though, and Edward like all other males, thinks that one night will not matter before he leaves. Belle is left with child though, and her future disappears from sight as she is changed. As they near the end of the millenium though, just how much of her powers can Bella's daughter hope to control in order to save the future. **

**As they say, nothing's ever set in stone so will this boulder break before it's too late?**

Marie.

Marie Renee Swan.

My love.

My life.

My Daughter.

Yes, she was my child, the one I held near and dear to my heart. I loved her like no other and she was irreplacable. She had the most rosy cheeks you'd ever seen, bright pink and soft, a perfect smile hidden beneath those kind lips. She was the most beautiful thing to ever wander the cosmos, not even the gods could compare to her.

She was HIS though. I could see it in her determined jaw, the definied nose, and most of all, her eyes. Those eyes I'd had described to me so well I thought for sure I'd know what to expect. No. Nothing could prepare you for looking into her deep green eyes. Perfect emeralds plucked from the King's crown himself and set into her eyes. Dark lashes framed them, long and black for picture perfect innocence.

Her hair too. Oh that luxurious hair. The waves among it was my own, and yet, that bronze color could only come from one man. To look at her, it was all of his perfect features, repainted along a softer canvas. It almost hurt to see her at first, so many locked memories, forbidden to be seen, lost to the world as I wiped them away. Even my beloved daughter no longer asked about her mysterious father who she seemed to recieve so many of her looks from. She had figured out early how much pain speaking of him brought me.

She had been ashamed at first, of looking so much like him, he who had stolen my heart. No, it was not broken, now, for me, it no logner existed. In it's place was a new heart; a whole one, created by love for my daughter.

I remember coming home one night to find her bleeding profusely from self inflicted wounds upon her face, scratching and cutting away until she was no longer recognizable. I had screamed, scared for her life. Wondering what could have brought her to this, and she answered in whispers.

I don't want to look like him.

It broke my heart to remember that night and I stirred, shifting in the bed as I felt the huddled mass of heat emanating from my abdomen, where she lay sleeping peacefully. Her heart hummed in the room and I concentrated on that humingbird beat, always a bit too fast for a human. I hugged her tighter to me as I curled around her protectively, instinctually trying to keep her away from the harsh realities of the real world.

In my chest now, she was but a child, maybe four depending on her size, always petite for her age. She was a shapeshifter, though she preferred to stay a child; forever with her mother. They had tried the teenager route before and it had ended badly. For her beauty, she called every boy to her, and despite her friendliness, she was often bullied by the other girls. Not just verbally, but sometimes even physically. It had scared her that they could be so cruel, like it was her fault as they ruined her clothes, destroyed her belongings, once even throwing stones through our house.

We had moved and Marie was a child now, in kindergarten despite being in her thirties. Time had passed and neither of us have aged. I was so much older now, but no one would know. I was always alone save for my baby. I don't know how I would have survived these years without her. I don't know if I COULD have.

I felt her stir in my arms, she could still sleep, only keeping up with the diet every few weeks or so, so it didn't do much to her eyes. I'm afraid if she took on those topaz eyes as well, I would never be able to meet her gaze. No matter how much innocence she held in her gentle gaze, even those emerald gems there could cut deeply unwittingly.

I could feel the hollow pain stirring within the heart that still belonged to him. It ached as I surpressed the moan, the dry gasp that would wake her instantly. Tears would no logner come, I could no longer remember the last time I tasted that salty water on my lips. My blush, oh how I hate it so, was gone as well. Never again would my feelings show upon my face.

Just as well, so broken was I, the show I had to put on for Marie every morning, she might have seen through it earlier. My love for her was true, Truer than anything in the world. To compare the complete love I had for her to anything, even to HIM, would be blasphmous. Even the word itself, LOVE, was not enough to define how utterly devoted I was to her. It was a simple term to define such complex feelings that no language on earth could fully capture it all.

I thought back to those day I recreated myself. Never had I known such a devotion could come for another. Even around him, I hid little things. To her though, that sweet child that had been growing within me, swelling in but a few weeks to full growth. She had drained me of everything, blood and body; I was hers for the taking. I was never afraid for my life though, no, I knew she was slowly taking it away. I had grown to love her though. Grow, may be the wrong word for how I felt about her it, such instant affection could not be fostered. It was like nothing else existed but her well-being. There was nothing to do against such feelings. No fight to be had.

Sure, it was easy to fight against the bad things in life, put up walls to protect yourself. When it's the one you harbor within you, flesh of your flesh, blood of your blood; you don't stand a chance. You can't do anything against the one who's destroying you when they are the ones keeping your very existence intact. You can do nothing but sacrifice. Sacrifice it all for them and only hope it's enough.

Never let anyone try to tell it to you any other way. If someone tries to spin it in another direction, they have obviously never been with child. They don't know what it's like to give your life to them, give it all up; willing. Not taking any of it back. Hoping, praying, that they will be able to survive in this cruel, cruel world. Blaming yourself even, for bringing them into such a wretched place when they could have been happier in heaven. Yet, through the pain, in that instant supernova of pain before it's all over, you become selfish. Nothing and no one can seperate you now, keeping hold of your baby, they will have to tear them from your cold and lifeless, unanimated limbs before you relinquish them to another.

That, is what it means to be pregnant.

The pain of bringing them into the world, is far less, than even thinking of losing them.

This, is the true meaning of giving birth.

When they open their eyes, and ht efirst they do is smile at you, it is the sunrise closeup without having to shade your eyes from its beauty.

This is love in its purest form.

Nothing but innocene their as you nurse them, keep them to yourself greedily.

They are all the worlds innocence wrapped up in a small bundle of your own flesh.

And for a second, you can almost imagine what bringing them up will be like, so innocent and naive.

Then, when they first cry, the image is shattered and you realise it's not to be.

This, is a lesson he taught me when he left.

Nothing in this world is ever innocent.

**Well here is the first chapter, I really hope you like it. I was going for a plot that hasn't been done before, not to mention my own twist to it. Please review. I might even get the second chapter up today if I get enough of them. Thanks for reading!**

**~Ai**


	2. Reading Buddies

**So sorry dolls... i could have sworn I added this chapter, I guess not so herre it is not to mention another two or three soon to come. Don't you love it when I make you wait? You getso many chapters at once. Do't worry though, I should be working on a fairly regular basis now with an update for each story every saturday i hope...**

* * *

"Mommy?"

A sweet melodic voice echoed in our empty room. It was the lightest sound of chimes blowing in the wind. I looked down at her sweet angelic face, emerald eyes peering right back up, so clear I could nearly see my reflection in them. I brushed the stray bronze strands from her face gently with a cool hand, listening to her soft sigh as she breathed.

"Mm?" I asked, shifting my body just slightly so I was sitting up and she was pooled in my lap. "What is it?" I asked worriedly. She'd been having dreams lately, nightmares really, about bad things happening. It was supposed to have something to do with the 'Lost Prophecy'-whatever that was. It frightened her though, she didn't know why she would dream about something neither of them knew about.

She lifted a warm hand, so full of life until it brushed my cold cheeks and I was instantly taken into her world. She had the power to project her thoughts, a power we'd been working on for sometime now. It was something new to me, I had only just figured out how to work mine when we had a close call with a tracker and phsychokinesis-no doubt a deadly power, starting fires with your mind. They had gone after Marie though and my whole power just kind of burst forward, blocking them, and even repelling them a few feet.

From there I started to work on my powers and just recently got them to where it's a full on solid barrier and works against physical powers as well. With Marie though, we had barely started working on how to use her powers right. It was actually an extra effort to push my barrier away from me so I could actually see if her power was working. She could cast illusions out now, making the mind see what wasn't there. Still, we had just moved on to the scarier parts of her power. She didn't like to use them though, since they involved hurting me.

We were trying to see if she could actually project pain onto others, like Jane's gift mostly,but it was a painful learning experience.

For the both of us.

I watched the vision unfold before me. I was standing there, flames were all around, licking up my shield with fierce hunger. There was a feral and twisted expression on my face, I looked like a monster, the original dracula with the large fansg and undistinguishable face. My eyes were pitch black, burning with a certain hatred as I stood crouched over, ready for a fight it seemed.

This was when I looked around the battlefield, littered with corpses, both animal and not. shivers ran down my spine at the sight. Black cloaks hovered at the very edge of my barrier, so many of them, waving and blending together in the heat of the blaze. I knew who those cloaks belonged to.

The Volturi.

What could they possibly have done to me though so that I looked so gruesome? As my gaze scanned over the span of the field I looked back at the pyre behind me. There, stacked in an innumerable body count was a large spike driven through all of it. At the top, my daughter, Marie, stood there gracefully, blood stained her lips and I saw her toss another corpse into the pile.

She was killing them. Killing them all while I protected her...

I snapped back to reality and cradled Marie against my chest. "It's okay baby," I whispered, still a bit shaken by the sight. Marie had always been such a pacifist,what had driven her to such lengths? Why had I condoned such massive killings, even turning into such a beast as to take on the full of the Volturi by myself, to protect her. I could hear her soft whimpers though as she wrapped her arms around my slight waist. She shuddered in fear and I cooed to her in a soft crooning voice.

"Hi Miss Alice In your glass eyes What sort of dream,  
Are you seeing?

Have you been entranced?

Once again My heart has split in two And is pouring out Stuck in the patched crevices Are trapped in the space Left behind.

Hi Miss Alice With that fruitful lips To whom does love Is cast away?  
Is lamented?

Already I spin my words Feverish tongue Has turned cold The song to love Can't be sung either

Still, you, do, not answer...

Still, you, do, not anwer..."

It was a lullaby I had created myself, Alice had been the inspiration, as well as a bit of what her family had done to me. It was clear to me, and it was a slad slow song, voiced in low words so it was almost creepy or mysterious. It worked for Marie though and I felt her sigh gently against me as she closed her eyes again and was lulled into another sleep.

I left the bed as I laid out her clothes for the morning in a few hours. We always had to leave early because I was an instructor there. They took pity on me because I looked fresh out of high-school and yet already had a kid. My story was I graduated two years early and had already been taking college courses in child care so I was just 19 when I graduated. It kept things easy since I looked like a teen yet older with just a touch of make-up.

Her clothes were simple and cute, a white lace dress with little jeans underneath and black converse. I'd put her hair in pigtails with a black and white ribbon. I went down into the kitchen and looked around, I could smell Pandora somewhere around here, her little heart a constant in this house as she prowled. In a streak of black and the soft tinkle of the bell, I turned around to see her perched atop the couch armrest, an unecessary commodity I kept around for when we had play dates and our guests wondered where our furniture was.

I smiled and approached careully, stetching my fingers out to her gently. I had to be careful with her because most of the times animals didn't get along with us. Pandora was the exception of course, she'd go with anyone that gave her some food. You could say she was definitely spoiled but it was okay and a few seconds later she craned her neck out and I felt her warm fur brush against my fingertips as she rubbed the side of her face against my palm, a deep throaty pur coming from her as I picked her up fully, a small bit of warmth in hte center of my chest where I cradled her, humming idly as I stroked her underneath the chin, her soft spot.

I ran over the schedule of today in my head. The school year had just started again and the Juniors and Seniors would be coming over to the school as reading buddies for the kids. They normally hashed out who got who as a partner so we could start right on the first day. They were due to visit just after lunchtime so the kids would be able to get all their energy out and focus on the lesson. The highschoolers generally got a little frutrated with the kids when they were bouncing around and it took a while to get used to. There were a few that I knew as sophomores back when they would volunteerfor community service hours for college, and they were more than excited to be working with the kids again for a grade. It didn't do any harm that they knew most of the kids anyways from last year as they were kept on the same track and classes and all.

Vermont was a nice little state, very friendly and open, almost country really. Everyone knew everybody and all the same kids were raised together. It almost reminded me of Forks, but I tried not to dwell on that too long. I had my own life here now, I didn't need to think about the past. There was only a handful of elementary schools, even fewer high-schools, and one college in the entire state. Hell, the nearest official mall was in Maine.

I got on well with a few of them, Angelina was an angel really, one of the nicest girls I've ever met, kind and considerate but a little shy. She was really observant and reminded much of her near namesake; Angela. Even in a close community like this one though, there was still that everpresent social ladder with a Jessica and Lauren. Of course now it was Stacy and Coutrney. They always had someone to gossip about and lately that'd be me. The teenage brainiac that couldn't handle the crowd and got knocked up and ran away.

That was how they saw it anyway, I wasn't about to correct them with an even worse cliche. So I let them talk, it didn't bother me anymore, I knew they were just too insecure to deal with it. One day I was certain they'd get to see being popular wasn't too helpful in the real world. I had caught up with Lauren once, though she didn't recognize me, I certainly knew her. Still tyring to act high mighty with the rest of the staff...working minimum wage as a waitress at a nameless diner.

The sun had finally started to peek up through the clouds and I heard the familiar thump of the newspaper landing nicely on my front doorstep. Michael, the name of the delivery boy since his middle school years, yelled a goodmorning as I stepped out in my terrycloth robe, the regular chilly winds glancing off of me. I smiled and waved, holding the robe tightly so it didn't come open. I don't think he would ever get used to my looks I noted as he stared, nearly running off a curb again until just barely correcting himself as I smiled. I think he did get used to almost crashing though, he always knew when to turn before he really did hurt himself.

I gathered the paper and was greeted by a teenage version of my daughter, filling in much more of the large shirt she had worn to sleep, standing just behind me. She reminded me of a more graceful version of myself in high-school, with generous curves in all the right places. The shirt met her mid thigh and inched up with every step she took. She gave me a bright smile and I released Pandora as I gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek for good morning.

She was fine being a teenager in our own home, but liked playing with kids anyways from kindergarten as a stay of the childhood she never really got to have. "Morning mom," she yawned. She had delicate hearing as part of her half vampire hearing and had no doubt gotten up when the paper was delivered as usual. "Morning Rini, excited about school?" I asked, laughing as she rolled her eyes. "I swear if one more kid pinches my cheek again talking about how cute and innocent I am, I'm going to high-school as your cousin next time," she groaned.

I pinched her cheek anyways, pulling her back and forth gently, "but you are just so cute Rini, I can't stand it." She slapped my hand away and rubbed her cheek dramatically, like I'd slapped ehr or something. "Whatever," she sighed, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge for something to drink. She was always thirstier than she was hungry. "I hope I get Angela again, she doesn't try to make read those stupid kids books like everyone else," she sighed. I remembered last time she'd gotten Stacy, who thought she'd enjoy reading and how I'd had to keep her from hitting her over the head with that very book.

Angela understood Renee was a lot smarter than your average kid and let her read different books, though I'm sure if she found out her favorite authors were allong the lines of Edgar Allen Poe, and Homer, she'd be a little freaked out. Still, she could at least get the Junie B. books and Beverley Cleary without too much hassle. Once Angela had asked me why I kept her in kindergarten rather than let her skip a few grades and I answered with the complete truth, that I wanted her to grow up on her own time with kids her own age. I knew she understood because she'd skipped third grade herself and people made fun of her for being so smart so when they offered to let her skip again, she turned them down.

"I already saw the roster," I told her, "I don't know who it is, it's one of the transfer students who just moved her." She pouted, hanging her head, "No," she sighed, drawing out the 'O' to make it longer. Itried not to think about the other names on the paper. There were a few new kids joining, and so this time there'd be enough people to go around with the new additions, but I didn't like the precise number of people that had been blanked. Sure I'd heard of that lovely old couple moving to town over the summer, but we hadn't gone to visit or anything. I knew they adopted most of their kids too except for two.

As I looked at the paper on the table, I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. There were exactly two Juniors and three Seniors joining the group. My intuition is a lot stronger now but maybe I'd become a bit paranoid over the years. Still, wasn't Vermont the perfect place for a vampire family? Never any sun, lots of wildlife, and neighbours that don't ask too many questions. I shook my head, their names were getting to me. Of course all I had was last names, but still, Cullen couldn't be that uncommon, and I'd never heard Whitlock before.

I looked at the clock to distract my self and sighed. School would have started for the high-schoolers already but kindergarten didn't start until Nine a.m. As it was, it was barely Eight and we moved quickly. Still, as an employee, I was supposed to be there early so we could go soon. "Get dressed," I said, rinsing out the glass Renee had poured for herself, "we need to go soon so I can set up, you know they like to drop of their kids early before work, bring clothes to change in so you can help me set everything up though." She frowned, "you're lucky w're the same size then, but what if someone sees me getting out of the car?" she asked. I looked at her like she was crazy, "Renee," I said in a patronizing tone, I oculdn't help but poke fun at her, "you are half vampire, I'm sure you can move quick enough so they don't see you. And," I added, "you can just make yourself invisible, it's good practice for you."

She shrugged but was up the stairs and back in about a minute or so, just some sweats and the same shirt since she wouldn't be in them long. She held otu the rubber bands for me though with pleading eyes. She couldn't do her hair if her life depended on it and I sighed as I gesured for her to take a seat, brushing her hair gently as I tied them up in side pigtails that looked too childish on a teenager but would look fine when she become a kid again.

It hadn't taken long and I went up the stairs again to dress myself, a comfortable pair of skinny jeans and a fitted cotton tee in baby later, I was ready to go as I slipped on some white flats, my hair pulled back in a matching blue headband. Over the years I had developed some sort of sense of style that was cute but casual. I pulled on a knitted grey jacket that tied at the waist rather than zipped up and had no hood. It was more for looks than warmth as I hadn't had that in quite some time. It completed the outfit, hanging loosely on my frame, ending in the middle of my butt. Keys in hand, Renee and I left, taking the silver corvette out. It was fast but not as flashy as a porsche or anything. It gave me good time when I needed to go the store since the big chains were in a whole different state.

We pulled up a few minuted later and I parked, Renee already out of the car and inside by the time I opened my door. I looked around, closing my eyes and letting the wind pluck random strands of hair while I calmed myself. I unlocked the doors, flipping on switches as I went though the light was unnecessary, it kept from raising suspiscion. Renee was already organizing things, her little bag in her cubby, writing labels for all the kids in neat penmanship in order of last names going from her memory of whoever was in preschool with her. She hand't forgotten a single kid I noticed as I stuck the labels when she was done. She had the radio on, a CD from the car playing "Imaginary" from Evanescence.

The music was calming on me as we moved at a human pace until ten minutes later I heard a car pull up, doors slamming, and suddenly Renee was gone, probably changing somewhere. She came in a few minutes later, hand in hand with one of her friends, arms swinging wildly. "Good morning Mary," I smiled, "where's your mom?" I asked gently. She let go of Renee's hand and gave me a hug, "! ! I heard you moved 'cause no one ever sawed you over the summer, and I was so afraid we'd be stuck with a new nasty teacher and that wouldn't be no fun acause you are the bestest teacher in this whole wide world and-" she was drowned out with by her mother walking in hurriedly after her, looking frantic as she yelled out for her. "In hear !" I shouted and she peeked in, looking relieved. ", we heard so many things after no one saw you at home. You have no idea how worried little Mary was that you were gone, I must say that I too would have been quite sad if you'd moved, things are so nice here with you around, you're perfect with the children. I'm not sure hwo you manage them all."

I set her daughter down as she went off to play with Renee, pulling out the coloring books as I took her backpack, setting it in its corresponding cubby. "Oh no, Ms. Carter, Renee and I had gotten quite a sudden call in the middle of the night. My father it seems had been rushed to the hospital and my mother wasn't home and so I was called as closest family to help. You know how he is, got to comfortable in Forks and so when he was moved up to Seattle he hadn't expected things to be too different. He's been put on leave but he should be fine, shot him good in the shoulder and once on the side too, I was so worried."

"Oh dear, that must have been quite a scare for you, being so young and all, I can see why you would rush off though It must have been a terrible flight," Ms. Carter agreed. "Well, I hope you don't mind me bringing Mary so early, but I was called in to open this morning-" I cut her off kindly, "it's just fine , I odn't midn at all, little Renee would have been bored having to come so early with me, at least she has someone to play with. Now get going, I don't want you to be late," I ushered her out of the door and watched her pull out.

She had three kids, the other two were in middle school though, and her husband had left her when Mary was born, saying it was him ofr the kid. Naturally she hadn't been able to give up Mary and so he took off and she was elft to care for three kids on her own, with a bit of help from me of course. Not that she knew, no, she was too proud to ask for help, but I did anyways in small ways to make sure she got by fine.

I let her kids help out too around the school, picking up trash, organizing the rooms and such, that way they'd have their own money to spend, thye were mature for their age because of how they had to grow up. I'd spaced out too long though and pretty soon the class was filling up with boisterous kids, happy to see eachother again. They stayed inside though, it was much too cold to play outside just yet.

I organized them on a big rug in the center of the room and didn't bother writing my name on the board, everyone already knew me clearly. The actual teacher had called in sick, and no one really had a problem with me teaching, they all trusted me anyways, and it was just a kindergarten class, it'd be fine if I took over she'd told me. I started with attendance, going by cubbies and marking any empty ones. When I was done I noticed how plain htey were and got a good idea.

"Okay kids, if you guys are good, since isn't here today," I paused as they cheered with a small grin, "we'll make today an arts and crafts day!" They cheered with small "yays!" and debates over whose would look the best until I clapped my hands, "but if you guys don't settle down you're all going to have plain little cubbies for the rest fo the year and we'll do math instead."

I got the expected reaction of moans and groans and "noo's" and "boo's" until and round of "shhh, be quiet's" and the room settled down excitement nearly palpable i nthe room as they waited. "Okay," I smiled, "before crafts then, we'll do a word of the day, someone go get a dictionary please," I said and Thomas shot up from his seat, racing ot the bookcase that stocked with my own funds. he grabbed a dictionary with a little effort as he brought it to me and I thanked him, pulling out the sticker sheet for the start chart hanging on the wall and gave him the star to put in the row with his name. He smiled and stuck it there, pleased with himself as he went to go sit back down. There was a prize at the end of the week for whoever had the most stars.

"Hmm," I flipped through the book until I found a good word. I uncapped a marker and wrote in big letters on the board; pointing at it, I read it slowly, "Gracious," I said and the class repeated after me. "It means to have good manners. Whoever uses this word in a sentence today with their buddy will get a gold star okay," I said. I heard kids practicing the word and trying to figure out sentences for it until I started to bring out the supplies for crafts and set them on the table as they all went to grab their boxes, stacking backpacks in the corner as they sat in the own little spots, spreading out paper so the mess would be easier to pick up.

I grinned at the manners. "You guys are all very 'gracious' children by putting down paper first so you don't make a mess," I said. They cheered, "Ms. Swan gets a golden star too!" they laughed as they cut and glued and taped, glittering their names and drawing on the boxes. I played music for them as they worked and sat at my desk, going through some email from some old friends of mine that I'd met after leaving the island. I knew quite a few nomads from earlier years and we kept in touch sometimes, I got along with most of them, and they all doted on Renee.

I looked at the clock, it was already eleven-thirty so I had them clean up and set their boxes outside to dry after throwing everything otuside. Everyone had a packed lunch, we were too small a school to have a full cafeteria, though we did have snacks that I gave out to everyone as they sat on the benches outside eating, some already playing on the jungle gym. We were pretty close to the woods actually, a little out of the way, and so there was pleanty of room to run around. My class was large being the only one in such a small community but I could keep track of them all with my hearing.

I had them come in at around twelve-fifteen, the high-schoolers would be here soon and so they were picking out books they wanted to read, and claiming bean bag chairs and pillows for themselves. Renee was sitting cross legged on a desk, a chair beside her for her reading buddy, her nametag simple on her shirt. All the kids had them on so the students would know who to go with but I could tell by her posture she was going to test out this new reading buddy, she normally just shared a chair with them or sat on the floor. The last time she'd sat on that desk was when she got Stacy since she hadn't liked her and didn't want her to be comfortable.

I frowned at her and took a deep breath to reprimand her before stopping cold as the scent hit me, I looked at Renee who watched me with wide eyes, she knew that smell too.

Vampires.


	3. Quoth the Raven Nevermore

I stared out the window at the chilly scenery with a blank expression that had become my forte. Vermont was a cold place, not nearly as rainy, but it didn't see much sun. It was like Fall all year round here. The town itself was very small and close together, even if you didn't have much money you could still get a pretty nicely sized house with so little population. Not to say we didn't have the cash though, so we had a nice little cliffside place of sorts, five bedrooms, kitchen, living room, and three bathrooms. I liked it even if I rarely left my own bedroom since we'd moved here over the summer. I just couldn't seem to find a reason to do anything anymore.

There was some movement on the stairs as I heard Carlisle leave for work, kissing Esme goodbye and my heart twisted coldly. That could have been me and Bella if I would have stayed. Always overthinking and overreacting, I'd lost the love of my life, no, the love of my existence. There was no one to replace her I knew, but that did not lessen the pain I felt in my chest at just the small reminders of everyday life, a life I could have had with Bella.

More movement on the stairs and my door slid open to reveal a zombie faced girl, a pale comparison to whom she used to be. I couldn't help but feel responsible for the way she was now, empty. She came into my room wordlessly and sat on the edge of my bed, playing with the pattern on the bedspread. After a few moments, though it could have been hours, for all time meant to me now, she looked up at me with ghostly eyes. "You'll go to school today won't you Edward?" she asked quietly, pleading with her eyes as her voice wavered, "you can't hide in your room forever, leaving her, it was only temporary you know, we'll go back one day-" I sat up and hushed her, holding her against my chest silently as she sobbed, choking on the rest of her words. If she could cry real tears, I'm sure I'd need a new shirt by now. Still, her pain was evident.

"No Alice," I whispered in her hair, "we won't ever go back for her. To leave her once was bad enough, I can not think of the irreparible damage leaving her twice, on our honeymoon no less, would have caused. To ask her to give me a third chance is pushing things too far, you know as well as I that no matter what the outcome, we can never go back for her." She was still crying as she held onto me and I rocked her shaking body gently. I wondered if Jasper was going to show up at school too, he'd moved out because of the depression in the house, and so his and Alice's relationship was strained right now. She felt nearly as guilty as I did for leaving Bella. It wasn't our fault she'd had the vision, it was a long whispered story in the vampire community.

A child born of a vampire father, and a mortal mother would be born ot earth upon the turn of the century. Within her would be the power to destroy our race, the Child of Light, they called her, ofr her power was supposed to shine so bright and true, it would find all vampires across the earth, and destroy them. Fearing for the race, the Volturi had made it illegal for a vampire and human to consort knowingly with eachother other than by means of...nutrition. I had risked enough by merely dating Bella, not to say consummating our marriage while she was still a human.

"I'll go to school though, I can't hide here forever, it's not fair to you," I said gently and I felt her arms wrap around me tightly in a hug to match Emmett's own strength. "Then get ready," she said, releasing me finally with a tentative smile, "we have to look presentable for our first day of school." Figures, nothing could distract Alice from her fashion, even grieving she still knew how to dress. I sighed as I pushed myself off the bed, heading for my closet as I pulled out a simple pair of dark jeans and a black polo, yanking them on while still in the closet, running a hand through my hair. I pulled on brand new white etnies and looked at the black bag sitting slumped in the corner of my room and picked it up, shaking it out as I shoved a folder and some reading books into it. I wouldn't need to take notes, who knew how many times I'd taken these subjects. besides, we'd gotten a call last night informing us that our last three periods were cancelled to go to the kindergarten for reading buddies and whatnot. An interesting idea, certainly new to me, but since it was a small town I guess you would need something to do. Come to think of it, I'd signed up for the seventh period 'community service' elective, which no doubt entailed working at the kindergarten even longer on some days.

I slung the bag over my shoulder and went downstairs, distracting myself on how school would be in an even smaller town so I wouldn't look so sad. Emmett surprised me by slapping me on the back, making me stumble with the unexpected force. "Finally cheered up eh lil bro?" he asked with a goofy grin. I punched him back, "nothing like that first day of school eh, big bro?" I replied with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, "oh yeah, it's only like the bazillionth time," he groaned. I'd perfected my acting abilities now andf could pass off as 'normal' if I kept going. I would too, it made thigns easier on the others, even if they were jsut pretending on with me. Case in point, Alice skipped down the stairs, bright polka dotted messenger bag bouncing on her side as she tackled Emmett. "Hate to tell you Em, but bazionllion isn't a number," she smiled.

Last to join our little party was Rosalie, looking gorgeous as ever and yet, you get used to it. There's only so many times one can be stunned into silence. "Well that doesn't make any sense," she said, "because quadrazillion is," she pointed out. "Wait to go brainiac, I dare someone to say your nothing but looks," Emmett said in a half compliment that got him smacked upside the head. "No," Alice said quietly, giggling, "but mostly." Rosalie fixed her with her most viscious glare but Alice shurgged it off, bouncing up and odwn excitedly as our fake energy began ot turn itself into real enthusiasm, you can't be depressed around a happy Alice, it just isn't possible.

"Anyways," she sighed dramatically, "we better get going, we still have to pick up our schedules, figure out where all the classes are, make sure we all have the same lunch, and-" I cut her off with a hand over her mouth so it came out, "mmfl grbhd rsfdsp." I gave her a patronizing look as she struggled to get free. "We get it Alice, we're going so come on." I let go of her and she made a show of her trying to catch her breath, clutching her throat and gasping.

The rest of us were halfway out the door when she reappeared again, a slight frown on her face, unusually quiet as she got in the passenger seat of the volvo. Emmett and Rosalie in the jeep. "What's up?" I asked her as the car warmed up. I didn't try to pry in her head though, I liked to let her keep her thoughts to herself nowadays, they weren't exactly pleasent to listen to. "Nothing," she muttered quietly, staring out the window, "thinking is all." I was about to double check when she turn to me smiling, "so you DID sign up for the community thingy, oh Edward it'll be so much fun, Em and Rose didn't want to do it so I thought I'd be the only one. I ws so worried I'd be on my own." I grinned, exhaling slowly, I'd thought she it was something else. "Well, I needed something to do with all my extra time," I shrugged, "besides, it's a small community," I said, "how much could we need to do?"

We pulled up quickly, the school wasn't too far, and I could feel everyone's eyes on us as I parked. I did wonder why they were there so early though, most kids tried to sleep in and come in a late as possible. I didn't bother reading their minds, it all ammounted to the same thing every time. It got boring after a while. "Jasper!" Alice shouted near me, and sure enough, there he was, leanin casually against the school building wiht a soft smile and eyes that smoldered as he saw Alice at the same time. He pushed off the wall as she ran at him and lifted her effortlessly, hugging her as they spun for a second. They kissed for a breahtless moment and the kids around them burst into half quiet murmurs. Rosalie stole the show when she got out of the jeep though, and the entire male student body rushed at her. Well, would have, if Emmett hadn't gotten out of the car just then. He stood behind her protectively, daring anyone to come closer as he wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her close.

I shrunk inside myself at my affectionate family, I was the only one left out of the loop. Before they could see me though, I stood up taller and locked my car. I'd noticed the girls watching me looking around for some hot girl to pop up from somewhere and take me too. When she didn't show, they seemed to realise I was still avaible and came at me with the intent to kill as I fought them off. I could hear them introducing themselves, names blending together with faces, asking different questions about me until I found one girl sitting on a bench quietly, reading to herself with glasses that suited her. Her hair hid her face and she seemed at ease at not being apart fo the crowd.

"Excuse me," I cleared my throat, and the other girls died out as they started whispering amognst themselves, a few even trying ot remember who she was and why I was talking to her. For a moment she seemed to hesitate before looking up at me with light brown eyes and a kind smile. "Can I help you?" she asked politely. I couldn't help but peek into her thoughts and was startled by what I heard. 'Good looking, good manners too though that's how they all start out. Can't judge a book by it's cover but he's not my type. Oh well, might as well help him, poor guy, I'm just waiting to see who starts the fanclub first." Fanclub?! I hope not, this was bad enough. "Umm, right," I said, "could you show me where the office is please, I'm new here and I need to pick up my schedule."

"Mhmm," she nodded as she stood, tucking the book away as she dusted herself off. "Follow me ," she said turning inside the school. I caught up quickly. "How'd you know my name?" I asked her curiously, my nose twitching with an odd scent in the air. "You said you were new, you came to school in an expensive car, and the Whitlock's are twins," she said crisply, opening another door. "quite the observation skills then Miss?" I left it open for completion. "Angelina," she finished, "call me Angie." She rounded a corner at a desk and clicked a few buttons on the computer until a screen popped up. She murmured the words to herself as she typed them, logging in with an administrator's passoword. "I'm an office aide and Student Council President," she said, " I have access to most files," she shrugged, " sir," she finished, the hum of the printer as it went. She grabbed it with a flourish and handed it to me, "Voila!" she said, "Welcome to Vermont High, go Hawks," she cheered sarcastically, spinning her index finger in a small circle.

I chuckled and thanked her as I left to go search out my teachers, trying to avoid the hordes of girls following me around, it had died down, but I could feel them all watching me as I went by. Eventually, I made it to first period and took a seat in the back of the class, fishing out some supplies from my bag to at least give the illusion of taking notes. I rested my chin in my hand though as my mind wandered until an arm crossed my line of vision. I looked up at the owner of said arm with her straight sandy blonde hair, perfect heart shaped face and peaches and cream complexion, an accomplishment in such cold weather. She had blue eyes framed with long lashes and pouty lips with a single coat of lipgloss. All in all, she was very good looking by most standards, and you could feel the confidence emanating from her. Apparently she knew it too.

"So," she purred, her finger tracing lazy designs on my desk as she sat on it primly, "you must be new here, I'm Courtney, what's your name?" she asked in what I can only assume was a tone meant to be seductive. She leaned closer to me so we were almost touching until I moved away. "Edward," I said carefully, "I just moved here with the rest of my family." I think she was about to say something else when the bell rang and the teacher came in. "Talk to you later, Edward," she purred again, sliding off my desk as I shuddered. Hmm, I hadn't thought vampires could be afraid of humans, but the girl freaked me out, I wondered if maybe something was just wrong with her throat.

The next few periods flew by until we were in fourth and the teacher, Mrs. something or other, was passing out assignment papers for our "reading buddies" at the kindergarten. I took my slip, 'Renee' it said and I tucked it in my pocket as I stuck the nametag on my shirt with a grimace. Alice was next to me babbling on about something that I pretended to be interested in as I used her to hide.

We walked out to the buses and I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Rose. They were in the Senior class who also went apparently, since the classes were so small I guess. We loaded up on the buses and I wedged myself by the window next to Jasper and Alice. "Who're you hiding from?" Jasper asked, sounding amused as he raised his brows at me. "Her," Alice giggled, pointing out the sandy blonde head sweeping the bus with those smooth blue eyes. I ducked further down until Jasper tapped my shoulder, "all clear bro," he said as I sat up with a sigh. "She is too wierd," I groaned until I smelled a cheap perfume, most likely a knock off of an expensive one from behind me.

"Who is?" that voice whispered in my ear. I glared at Jasper who only shrugged and I saw Alice covering her mouth as she shook with supressed laughter. "No one," I muttered, looking out the window. Great, now time decided to move slowly when I was stuck in an inescapable bus with some crazed stalker girl with a throat condition. Well, inescapable by human means damn it all. Not like I could just jump out of the bus. "Why are we going to be there so long if we're only reading to them? Isn't three hours a bit much?" I asked idly, not expecting an answer until I got one.

"Well, we do other things too, first is reading buddies, then snacks, playtime, math, and then we leave. It's like forty-five minutes each or something," Courtney shrugged. Hmm, maybe not as stupid as she looked, she seemed to actually pay attention. I'd thought she'd be one of those superficial people who just ignored all the kids and did whatever she wanted. Hell, I was surprised she actually came. "My daddy's a big name on the school board so I already saw the plans, and this gets me out of most of my classes," she said, ruining the little respect she had built for herself. "Well, I thought it'd be pretty cool, my old school didn't do things like this," I said and she immidiately shifted tactics, "yeah well, the only reasons most of the guys come is because of HER," she said, her face twisting as she said it, like it left a bad taste in her mouth. " I mean the girl's like nineteen okay? She already has a kid and all the guys are like, forever hitting on her. It's nasty okay?" she said as I noticed how many times she said like, and okay. "I mean just because she's sort of like pretty or something, it excuses her from being a whore? I don't think so," she said irritably.

"The only whore in this city is you Courtney," a voice piped up and I whipped around to see Angelina seated across from us. Why hadn't I noticed her there? Courtney looked at her wildly, "who the hell asked you Michaels?" she snapped. She shrugged and continued, "she's not a whore and you know it, IGNATIO," she said, saying her last name slowly with emphasis, "you're just jealous because the guys give her more attention than they do you." I watched the exchange between them, trying to work out who exactly they were talking about. "Yeah well, if she's not a whore then why does she have a kid with no dad huh?" she asked nastily. Angelina narrowed her eyes at her, "because the bastard wasn't man enough to stick around and take care of his own kid, he overreacted and took off, how the hell is that her fault?"

"Well maybe if she knew how to appeal to men he would have stuck around," Courtney shrugged offhandedly. "It was him or her own kid, there is no choice there," she growled. Courtney looked at her carefully. "Are you aure we're still tlaking about her and not yo-"

SLAP.

The sound echoed in the bus, sound dying out as Angeline smacked her straight across the face. "Don't you dare go there you filthy little bitch," she growled in a very un-Angie like manner since I've known her. "Bring it up again and that'll be the last thing you ever say," she said in an icy calm voice that promised death for whatever courtney was about to say.

Despite how calm she looekd as she sat down again, I could Jasper shaking from her rage and I touched his arm to get his attention. He looked at me fearfully and I heard his thoughts. "She was dead serious Edward, that wasn't just a teenage threat, she was ready to kill."

That surprised me, she hadn't struck me as the violent type, let alone ready to do murder, it must have been something big. I looked back at Courtney who had been too quiet and I saw the shocked expression in her face as she held a hand to her swollen cheek. If it had been nay less of a threat on Angelina's part, I don't think Courtney would have looked as terrified as she did. As it was, she was still gaping at Angelina who had simply gone back to her book with mild interest while rubbing her eyes. I sat back in my seat ot think about what just happened. Sure I'd know her for all of two minutes while she got my schedule, but she didn't seem anywhere near the type to be prone to acts of violence, especially murder.

Before I could get too lost in my thoughts though, we pulled up to the little school and everyone unloaded. I only saw two cars in the lot. An out of place corvette, and a much more suitable toyota corolla. We trooped inside, Angelina somehow ahead of us and I could sitll smell that strange scent, like wet dog or something, it bothered me. Where in the hell was it coming from? I shook my head to clear it and headed inside, catching the scent almost the second we opened the door. The whole area was saturated with the scent and I turned to the group as they looked back at me. How could we not have known about two other vampires in the city? Especially in such a small place. Plus, around so many kids, who knew how many they could kill. Suddenly, we picked up our pace as we approached the room.

I followed Angelina in and she was hugging a girl who seemed to be around the same age. The smell coming from her though was clearly vampire and I watched for a moment, waiting for her to lose control and bite her. Nothing happened though and they released eachother a moment later and I saw thier lips moving silently. I tried to see into their minds but was rebuffed quickly with a start. What just happened? I could read her mind earlier without a problem. She seemed to be discussing something though until all the other kids came in too and the woman turned around.

Bella.

Suddenly the world slowed to a halt around me, sound dying out as I focused on only her. How could she possibly look the same? It had been decades now and yet she hadn't aged a day. I was certain her eyes met mine and yet I saw no recognition in her eyes as they passed over me, taking in the high school class. "Okay," she clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. I noticed beside me, the others had stopped breathing as well, the same thoughts in their head until I knew without a doubt it was my Bella.

"Reading buddies take your seats with your little partners please, your teacher should have given you a slip with their names on them and they have nametags too so you can find them. They have already selected their books and I'll be stopping by to make sure it's going okay and you're all paying attention to your buddies," she said sharply, eyes on Courtney and some little carbon copy clone of hers. Everyone dispersed and I was dragged off by Alice who I could tell was also trying not to tackle Bella here and now. We didn't know the circumstances and it might make things difficult for her if we said we know her now.

I went in search of my reading buddy until I saw a little girl with unique bronze hair, hard to miss in the waves held still by two black and white ribbons in pigtails, perched on top of a desk, reading to herself, chin in her hand as she flipped a page. I approached smoothly and looked at the title of the book. The girl was reading Poe?! She was in kindergarten wasn't she? What kind of five year old reads Edgar Allen Poe? I looked at the nametag, Renee. Well, apparently my reading buddy read Poe, this oughtta be interesting. I took a seat in the little plastic chair, looking around the room at everyone else on the beanbag chairs and pillows. Well, something told me she wasn't your average five year old anyways.

"Hello Renee," I said good naturedly, "my name's Edward, I guess I'm supposed to be your reading buddy." She looked up at me and I swear I stopped breathing again as I was met with the most striking emerald eyes ever. She had small pouty lips set on a determined jaw and they parted slowly as she spoke clearly. "You who so well know the nature of my soul, will not suppose, however, that I gave utterance to a threat," she said crisply and then ad-libbed her own lines that were spoken so fluidly that if I wasn't so versed in Poe's work, I would have thought she was only continuing the quote. "So beware dark soul, for he who hides his truest intent behind the mask of friendship is oftentimes the beholder of the blackest spirit."

I looked at her for a moment, she seemed so familiar and yet not, I couldn't place it just yet. "I must say I'm surprised," I said, "you quote Poe well for someone your age, I don't meet many five year olds versed in him at all, you must be quite the smart one." She glared at me and I heard how insulting that might sound to her. "Nemo me impune lacessit," she said sharply, either quoting again or just speaking latin. Given the first sentence though, I'd say she was quoting again. Before I could say anything else, my attention centered on Bella behind her as she smacked the girl in the back of the head. "Renee, what was the word of the day?" she asked slowly. She grumbled for a moment before looking up at her with a familiar grin, "I am sorry, but I cannot be so GRACIOUS today teacher," she said, putting an emphasis on gracious.

She sighed and lifted her up before sitting on the desk herself, putting her down. "Go talk with Angie, she's lonely without her reading buddy," she said patronizingly, though after the name Angie, she was gone. She turned to look at me and I reached for the hand on the desk before she took it away. "Don't," she growled, "don't you dare try it Cullen. I don't want explanations or reasons," she said, looking me in the eyes. Topaz on topaz. Someone had turned her I realised and my hand curled into a fist at anger for the bastard who did it to her.

"Let me make something abundantly clear to you ," she said through gritted teeth, "I want absolutely nothing to do with anyone of you guys. As far as I'm concerned, any ties I had with you or your family ended that day you left me. I do not hold any grudges but I do not wish to communicate with any of you, for the duration of my existence, in any way except when absolutely necessary and only enough so to be publicly civil."

I listened carefully for loopholes in her request and discovered she'd covered them all. She continued though, "except under the unfortunate circumstances that you volunteered for the community service elective which I happen to teach and in the fact that you have been selected as Renee's reading buddy that I will need to have some meetings with you and only under those circumstances will I converse with you in any way. Do I make myself clear?"

I looked up at her solemnly, "who is she?" I asked quietly and her whole body froze, "who?" she asked, feigning ignorance. I ground my teeth, "Renee, Bella, Renee. You think I didn't notice her with your mother's name? I ignored it first since it's not uncommon, but her eyes and hair, you can't expect me to just pretend I don't know."

She met my gaze evenly, "if you know then you shouldn't have to ask Edward," she said coldly, "it doesn't concern you anyways," she whispered. I slammed my hand on the table, "yes it does goddamit Bella!" I shouted, "she's my kid isn't she?! I don't know how, but you think I'm going to write of my hair and eyes and face on a little girl who just happens to be your daughter!" Her eyes flashed as she cracked the table, "she will never be your child," she said coldly, "the day you left she ceased to be anything even remotely yours," she looked out to the room where Renee sat and added softly, "as did I."

* * *

**gasp! and so the drama unfolds!!!**


	4. Sweet Lies Harsh Truth

**Hehe...there you are mac, thanks for telling me or else i would never have updated at all XP I'm not sure if I'll put up numer 5 tonight or not, im having trouble closing it and wether or not to amp the drama again...**

* * *

I watched Edward silently as he quaked on the table, hands fisted, that if possible, were even whiter than the rest of his body with barely suspended rage. I wasn't surprised that he'd guessed who Renee was, I jsut didn't know why he would care. He left her behind, he left the both of us behind. To think he could just walk back into our lives, after I trusted him that second time, who did he think he was?! I waited for his response but he had none; figured.

I looked around the room absently, I don't think he noticed the way the edges of the rest of the room contorted on itself. Renee was working on a shield for us to keep us out of sight of the rest of the class. I think she knew too, well, definitely knew if she was threatening him already. I didn't want that. I did not want anything whatsoever to do with his family, that included threatening them too. As far as I was concerned, we didn't know them at all, not even in bad terms.

"I understand your pain Bella, leaving you like that wasn't easy and I've regretted my decision since the moment I left you." Edward was rambling again, I could hear him and I tightened my own hands in my lap. I wanted to hate him, wanted to hate him so badly and yet, I couldn't. No matter how much pain he put through, no matter how bad he hurt me, I could not hate him. With this truth though, I knew I needed to protect myself. I could not let myself be broken again. I reached a hand out silently and placed a gentle finger on his lips. they were still so smooth, hard as marble and I kept myself in control before I did something stupid like kiss him or confess to him, or a thousand other things that would ruin everything I had built.

His lips parted and I felt his tongue on my lips and closed my eyes to the electric feeling dancing up my spine. "Enough Edward," I whispered hoarsely, "don't do this to me," I opened my eyes and saw him give a tentative smile as he held his hand over mine, keeping it there as he kissed it. "You called me Edward," he whispered in that luscious velvety voice. I knew then, that he still had the same effect on me as always.

I couldn't let this continue I realised. I was setting myself up for another heartbreak. I moved my hand to the side of his face, caressing his cheek softly as he leaned into my touch. I knelt closer and my lips ghosted over his for just a second, so light and tender I wans't sure if I did it at all. When I looked in his eyes, all the emotions smoldering underneath them, I knew I had. He leaned in to kiss me again, I felt his hand over mine, holding me there as my thumb stroked the side of his face softly. I could do this I realised, I could give in again and risk it all. He was such a sweet liar that I could make myself believe him. I closed my eyes to this as I stayed him, I could, but I wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Edward," I whispered, "I can't-" no, I thought, that wasn't right. I knew I could, it would be so easy but, no. Not can't...wouldn't. Maybe if I'd still been alone I would have given in but, I wouldn't risk my child for him. "I won't love you anymore."

I heard a strange cry from him but I couldn't do it, I wouldn't give in. I held him for a moment and kissed his forehead. "I'm so very sorry Edward," I apologised as I felt my heart tear into pieces. Turning him away before anything happened hurt me infinitely still, to know what I was missing, it killed me over and over to know what I was losing. "I love you Bella, always," he whispered hoarsely, his voice strained. It sounded like he was in pain and I couldn't help but let a small smile escape as I leaned my head against his, "you are such a sweet liar Edward," I said softly, "perhaps, under different circumstances I would have believed you but I can't," I shook my head, "I can't believe those lies anymore, they've broken me more than once."

I let him go and looked at Renee who watched intently. Angie was looking at me to. I gave them both a sad smile and walked over to them. "It's done," I said silently, pulling Renee into my lap as I leaned my chin on her head. I looked at Angie and waited for her to say something, werewolf she may be, but she was my closest friend. Finally, she spoke. "You did good Isabella," she said kindly, using my full name, "just stay strong. We may-" she trailed off, looking away and I could smell the nervousness on her. "What?" I asked her, "just say it Angie." She looked at me. "The pack is calling a meeting with their coven to discuss the rules. Adam wants you there for protection."

I let out a sigh, "they're vegetarians Ange, they don't eat people." She looked at me, "so you've said, but you know Adam, he needs to make sure," she sighed, rubbing her temples, "besides, if they eat animals like you do, it took the pack long enough to get used to one vampire on their territory, do you really think they'll be okay with seven more?" she asked me skeptically.

I saw what she meant now, wolves were very territorial. In the beginning they had attacked me too, but I made a treaty with them for protection, since my gifts kept me safe from them; in return for safe passage on their hunting grounds and within the city; I could not feed on a human, I couldn't attack a wolf for any reason, and I had to warn them of any visits by my friends to get it cleared first. If I broke any of these rules they could kill me without my fighting back. With new vampires, especially with a coven their size, there was going to be problems even if they didn't eat at all.

"Sure then, I'll be there," I said, rubbing my temples before a certain scent caught my attention. "Renee go back to your reading buddy," I said through gritted teeth. She looked at me like I was crazy and I pointed at Edward, "you still have to be polite." She trudged back to him slowly and sat on her spot on the desk. I turned back to see Angie gone and Alice in her place. "You shouldn't be neglecting your reading buddy duties ," I said firmly. She looked at me with pained eyes, "she's getting a new book," she said softly. "Bella-" she stretched a hand out and I flinched back. She withdrew it immediately and looked stung. I had no reason to be absolutely mean to her though and so I covered her hand with mine a second later. "Hey Alice," I smiled gently and she gave me a tentative one in return. "It really is you Bella, oh my god you have no idea how much we've all missed you. I know we can never apologise enough for what we did to you but I would really like if we could at least start over." She squeezed my hand for a moment and pleaded, "please." I gave a half smile, I hated hurting Alice almost as much as hurting Edward. "I don't think that'll work Alice. I'm sure there are things we need to discuss, but I have my own family now and I can't risk her on trusting you guys again."

"So it's true," she murmured. "Bella, if that girl really is Edward's daughter, he deserves a chance to get to know her," she said. "I know," I said looking at her, "but that's not up to me, if Renee wants to get to know him then I'm not going to stop her." She gave me a funny look and cocked her head to the side. "But?" she asked, guessing that I was going to add something. "But," I continued for her, "if she doesn't want to meet him, then you guys likewise, have no right to force yourselves on her." She looked at Renee with something in her eyes. She was a rare kind, it was impossible for most vampires to concieve a child, I could only assume she wanted her own.

She turned her head back to me sharply, "so," she said, "what's going on later, I haven't been able to see since we got here." Her buddy showed up then, it was Mary, and she had gotten her new book. "I'll talk to you later since you signed up for the elective," I told her, standing up and brushing myself off, mussing Mary's hair a bit as I finally began my rotation around the room, discussing how everyone should be doing and what kind of things they should be reading. Eventually, the bell rang and parents showed up to pick up their kids as the teenagers left. A few stayed though for the elective, and many of the little kids wouldn't be picked up until six or so. After school was over, I normally opted for a day care service for the parents who couldn't make it back or worked later. They knew I didn't mind if they stayed for a bit.

For my elective kids, it was; Edward, Alice, Angie, Drake, and Jakob. Oh this would be fun indeed. Jake was the only human among them, though with the vampires, he was Jake's grandson, his blood might start to act up. Renee was outside playing with Drake and Jakob, the rest of the kids tagging along. The one good thing about them was when they saw my look, they knew what to do. Sometimes, when there were nomads or anyone passing through, I would take off and they would keep the kids until I got back. That's why I had my elective after school, it made sure only the people I wanted would sign up since most teenagers would never willingly volunteer to babysit and clean for free. The fact that Edward and Alice signed up though had surprised me.

We sat at a small round table and everything was quiet for a moment. I sent a pointed glance at Angie and she shrugged. Well, it looked like I'd be the first to talk. "So," I said, "I'm acting as medium for Adam right now, but he'd like to discuss a few things with you and your family tonight. All of you are to show up at precisely midnight in the woods out back," I said, gesturing to the forest outside where the trees started. There'll be a scented path that's hard to miss." I looked at Angie and she nodded, leaning forward, "don't look him in the eye no matter what, it's considered a challenge in our pack and if you do, he has the right to attack." They looked up at this in shock. Eye contact was a key part of their society, it helped them influence others sometimes. "Don't interupt him or purposely anger him, " she went on, and the both of us finished the last part, "and don't ever, ever, touch him." Alice looked up first, Edward was still sulking, "who is Adam?" she asked. "He's the alpha of the entire New Havermaine pack," I answered, "just don't ask where the name came from, I thought it was stupid too," I laughed. "New Havermaine?" Edward asked, looking up. "Yeah," Angie ansered, ticking off the territories on her fingers. "New York, New Jersey, New Hampshire, Vermont, and Maine," she totalled, wiggling the five fingers. "Whew," Edward whistled, "that's a lot of land."

He was in serious mode now, this concerned his entire family now, it wasn't just about him. "Which means he's got a hell of a lot of wolves in his control. Making sure you're on good terms with him is key to your survival here. Most of the wolves are on edge with just Bella and Rini here, tensions will be higher than ever, just don't push any buttons and listen to Bella." Angie looked at the both of them seriously, "pass this on to the rest of your coven too, you may want to discuss things before it's time." She stood up, "I have to go Bells, got a title to maintain and all," she grinned. "Kill him if you can," I said sarcastically," one less wolf to worry about. "Warren's an ass anyways, I'll see what I can do," she winked and was gone.

I turned to the questioning eyes of Alice and Edward. I might as well explain as much as I could, it wouldn't help if they were left out of the loop. "Angie is Adam's second," I said, "not only is it unheard of in any pack at all for the female to have such a high station without a mate, but she is constantly being challenged because of the amount of territory involved." My voice was reverant I knew, it did after all, take a lot of strength to keep the position Angie had. "She's gotten even more ruthless since the last fight," I said quietly. "Her mate was killed by a challenger which is how she inheirited her rank, she keeps it by herself because of her strength." Edward looked strange and spoke up, "she doesn't seem the type to be so violent," he said. I shook my head sadly, "she wasn't. Two months ago," I turned away, biting on my lip as I remembered the Angie from then. So sweet and gentle, she loved Ben more than anything. "She was pregnant and they were expecting a boy. Ben had started to get complacent though, and some wolves broke the rules, they caught him off gaurd and attacked without sanction." I looked at the both of them, "Ben was a good fighter either way, and took most of them down. Still, his wounds wouldn't heal fast enough against so many and he died." They looked startled at this, to kill a werewolf by strength alone took a lot more effort than you would think. "Obviously, the wolf that survived tried to take his position," I growled. "But he cheated," Edward said softly, holding me with his eyes, "tell me he didn't get the spot."

I nodded, "Angie had been kept under lock while pregnant, because an expecting werwolf is a dangerous thing, both with dominant wolves fighting over her, mate or not, and because if they shift, a wolf is not equipped to keep a human fetus." Alice's mouth opened in horror, "she didn't.." she whispered softly. "Angelina had been released to grieve for her husband. When she found out the wolf who attacked was trying to fill the spot she lost it. Normally she is very calm and has good control over her emotions, but the stress was too much. She changed and tore him to pieces right in front of the alpha. He allowed her to keep second position on her own since she killed him, and it's been like that ever since. Naturally though, "I looked out the window again, where Renee was playing.

"She miscarried the child."

"That's why she lost her temper on the bus eariler," Edward whispered. I snapped back to him. "What did she do?" I asked worriedly. Adam was a serious alpha, if she endangered their race to the humans, he'd be forced to kill her. "Nothing like that," Edward said, shaking his head, "only slapped her and threatened her life. Even Jasper had said that she seemed serious." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "good. Courtney deserved that much." Alice regarded me curiously, "how'd you know who it was?" she asked. I looked at her solemnly. "Because she's the only bitch in this town that would bring up the most painful memories for anyone to make herself feel better."

"She was talking about you on the bus too," Edward whispered, shaking with rage. "I'm sure she was," I sighed, "I've been her target for quite a while." He looked up at me with dark eyes, "she called you a whore because your daughter doesn't have a father," he said, anger lacing his words. "Well it wouldn't look good if she knew who her Renee's dad was now would it?" I asked. "I cannot apologise enough for that Bella. I don't know what you told her about us, but she hates me as well. I will find a way to make it up to the both of you though." I slammed my hand on the table, shoving the chair back as I stood. "I have tried very hard to be civil but you have crossed the line. I told her nothing but the truth Edward Cullen. How I fell in love with her father and he left to protect me but I found him and we worked it out. How then, we got married after graduation and we on our honeymoon when you left again with no explanations!" Rage pounded at my temples and I could see the Drake was tensed outside in case I needed help. "Correct me if I'm wrong here! Is there something missing? Oh right!" I shouted, "after you promised me that you loved me, and you would never leave me, and you would protect me, you LEFT! TWICE!" I screamed.

"Mom?" Renee's voice cut through my anger like a knife through hot butter. I looked at her and she pursed her lips, "can Mary, Isiah, Allison, Anthony, and I go get some ice cream, Jake promised to treat us." I took a calming breath. "Go ahead and make sure to thank him," I said, waving at her. She didn't go though and I felt her next to me, arms wrapped around my waist, face buried in my stomach as she hugged me. "Thank you mommy, I love you," she whispered. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, now go get your ice cream." She nodded and when she was at the door she paused, "by the way," she added, looking pointedly at Edward before turning back to me. "You're all I need."

I turned to see Alice hugging Edward as he trembled, either angry or sad, "I have nothing to forgive you for Edward," I said calmly, "I'm pretty much the least of your problems at this point." I gestured out the window and said, "it's Renee you're going to need to forgive you and let me tell you, she gets the stubborness from you. It's going to take a lot more than sorry before she's ready to even talk to you." He looked up with a crooked smile, "she did so talk to me today, she threatened to kill me twice, once in latin," he grinned, trying ot get me to loosen up.

I grimaced, "I don't think that counts just yet." I looked at the clock and groaned. "Well you guys can go, I have things to do and you need to get ready for the meeting. Remember midnight in the woods, you'll find us."

They nodded and disappeared almost immediately. I waited still, until I was certain they were gone and sank down on the floor, body curling into a ball as I hugged my knees. My body trembled with tears I would never shed and I felt warm arms wrap around me with shushing sounds as I leaned against him. It was Drake, I could already tell by his smell and warmth. "You left out the part about how broken you are inside yourself and you have to hide from your own daughter at times because she reminds you too much of him and how you still love him despite everything which is why you definitely can't forgive him," he said slowly in a gentle but strong voice as he rocked me.

Drake was another of those once in a liftime wolves. Why? He just so happened to be gay. He was my best friend in the pack, next to Angie. It had been the two of us together actually, that had nursed her back to health after Ben died. I had confessed my own problems to her then and that had solidified our friendship. I knew if I ever did anything she would have my back regardless, and I hers. What made this better was that if anything ever happened to me, she would look after Renee and make sure she was safe. Obviously, the same went for Drake.

"Sure you're not psychic?" I asked after I controlled myself again. He chuckled and I felt my whole body shake with him. "Nope, just good at seeing when you're about to crack and gettin the glue," he said. I struggled to laugh and he patted my back. "Not yet darlin'," he chided, "you can lean on me some more, you try too hard. One of these days you're gonna lose it from keeping it all bottled up too long. It ain't smart to try and get back to normal before you're ready." I shook my head, "if I did that we'd be here for the next century," I said, muffled by his shirt as I clung to his chest. "Well at least ready to pretend again then girl, 'cause you know ol' Drake here is always ready to put ya back together when you start to fall apart again. As of now, you can't even laugh right li'l darlin, so relax and let it all out. Jakie boy'll keep 'em busy with that ice cream until your done."

I looked up at him, "you sent him didn't you?" I asked. He widened his eyes and pointed at his chest, "me?" he asked dramatically. "Never!" he said, turning his head to the side sharply, hamming it up like he couldn't look at me for saying that. "Now that's better li'l darlin, up an' at 'em," he grinned, standing up and pulling me with him. "We got ourselves a meetin' with them big bad wolves tonight, you need some rest," he said, shuffling around the room and picking things up. I shook my head and started to help out until all the kids came in and we all sat down again on the carpet to eat. They'd gotten me a double scoop of rocky road that I managed not to have to eat by tripping over a chair and spilling it tactfully on the piles of extra newspaper lying around from craftstime. After throwing away the paper, I worked on my computer and waited for all the parents to come pick up their kids.

When they were all gone, it was about seven o'clock and I packed up. Jake had taken off and Drake was called to the pack to get ready for the meeting. Renee and I would have to go home and get ready too. When we got there, Renee got to setting out my clothes as I took a shower to wash off all the days scents. I scrubbed thoroughly until I smelled of nothing but the fresh strawberries of my shampoo. Vampires naturally smelt too sweet and it tended to irritate the wolves and so I tried to cover it up with my shampoo.

I toweled out my hair and I went into my bedroom and saw the outfit before me. Dark blue skinny jeans that had a low rise, a black tube top, and a dark grey zip up hoodie. I slipped on the outfit and grimaced in the mirror. Generally I wouldn't wear these things ever, but pack protocol dictated my outfit for tonight. The jeans and top bared the entirety of my stomach, from just below my breasts, to right above my underwear. The reason behind this little thing was because, by showing my stomach, it suggested vulnerability to the wolves and submission. Neither of which I liked, but if it kept me alive and out of trouble with the wolves, it was a sacrifice I'd have to make. To make matters worse, the dark red pawprint of a wolf was printed neatly just below my navel and also completely visible as a sign to any wolves too slow on the uptake that I was under the protection of the alpha.

I slid on the jacket but left it unzipped so as not to defeat the purpose of the tube top underneath in the first place. Then, I tied a matching gray ribbon in my hair as a headband and tugged on my black slip-on converse. I glanced at the clock and sighed, eight-thirty. I walked downstairs and took in the sight of my daughter. White shirt with silver stars and black and white striped long sleeves, matching jeans and hoodie, and low pigtails in black and white ribbon. She was a teenager again and grinned at the sight of me. "Go mom!" she cheered as I glared at her outfit. "Hey," she shrugged, "you're showing enough skin for the both of us." I snorted, "shut up Renee, what are you all dressed up for?" I asked. She looked at me crazily, "what are you talking about?" she asked, "I'm going to the meeting of course." I looked at her with a raised brow. "No you're not," I said simply. "Why not?!" she whined. "Because I don't want you there with so many wolves on edge already. There'll be eight of us to do that, we don't need you there too." She pouted, "they wouldn't dare do anything like that. Besides," she shrugged, "what's one more vampire?"

"If you go tonight, you don't get to go with me when I visit your dad in a few days," I said, baiting her. She froze. "Why in the hell are you going to visit THEM?" she asked, practically spitting the last word. "Because we're going to need to go over the deatils of tonight without the wolves there," I shrugged casually. She pursed her lips in thought though I knew her mind was already made up. She plopped down on the couch and flicked the TV on with a resigned sigh, "I'll wait then," she said defeatedly. I grinned, "there's a good girl," I said, "but if I even smell you anyone near the forest or school even, I'll make you be nice to your dad, AND have to visit him and do whatever fatherly thing he wants to do with youSonce a week," I said, the best threat I could come up with. she looked up at from the couch, horrified. "You wouldn't dare," she said, mouth agape. When I only shrugged, she narrowed her eyes at me, "you would, wouldn't you? Agh! Ruin all the fun!" she threw her hands in the air, shoving herself deeper in the couch, "it's not worth it," she muttered to herself, "I'll stay home."

I read until it was ten o'clock and got up, kissing Renee on the cheek, "be good, I might have someone check on you to make sure you really stay put, so don't go anywhere," I grinned as she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. I left on foot at a human pace to kill more time and still made it to the school in about thirty minutes. I went around to the gate, hands tucked in my jacket as I crouched, and jumped over, landing neatly on the other side. I continued the casual pace as I walked into the forest, following the strong smell of smoke and cinammon. As I moved I could just make out the brush of leaves, and feel other wolves watching me. Any werwolf nearby could see Adam's mark below my navel though and so they made no move to attack though I could feel the hostility in the air. I stopped and cleared my throat, "seven other vampires will be coming through this path led by a bronze haired male, and a petite female, they have business with the alpha and he's expecting them," I stated firmly.

I had chosen to descirbe Edward and Alice first because since they were the ones told about the meeting, they had the most information on how to get here. I didn't wait for an answer though and kept walking on, my vision perfectly clear in the night. I'd say it was around eleven or so as I headed into the heart of the woods. Despite the dry leaves littering the floor I barely made a sound as I made my way to the customary clearing. It was a large open area suitable to fit the major wolves in plain sight and keep their warriors in the woods around. I could smell it before I actually appeared, the entire area saturated with the scent of wolves.

I came in and stood still, so they could assess me before I approached any further. Adam was in the center as a human, sitting on a boulder casually in nothing but jeans. His crimson hair matched the color of my mark and hung down over his eyes until he flicked them to the side. His eyes were a bright yellow though, a sure sign of his wolf lurking just beneath the surface. He grinned and a held a hand out, "at peace brothers, I asked her to come." He looked at me and I met his eyes for a few seconds before looking down, a sign that I wasn't afraid of the pack but would listen to him alone.

"I hope you told them of our rules before they come Bella," he purred, his voice rough and sensual. He had a habit of bringing various females into his bed for the night with that voice alone. As I was though, I was pretty much impervious to any sort of 'dazzling' and just nodded, "they should be here soon."

* * *

**Mmm....Adam ish sexy. If you think I should create some more "drama" you better review quick beofre I just put up chapter five anyways XP**


	5. Showtime

At exactly midnight, I watched the Cullens come through the trees in pairs, headed off by a lone Edward. Adam kept his eyes on them as did the rest of the pack. They moved until they stretched out in a single line, all of their eyes concentrated on Adam without actually looking him in the eye. Well, so far so good. Edward was the first to speak of course, "good evening, Bella tells me that you wanted to discuss some things with us." His eyes cast around for me and I swear his jaw dropped for a moment when he finally saw me. The rest of the Cullens' followed his line of sight and had similar reactions.

I remained impassive and kept my face blank. I looked to Adam instead and waited for him to talk." He left his perch and stood up with an easy grin. It said something about his confidence that he wasn't growling or shaking or anything like some of the wolves were now. No doubt they felt threatened with so many vampires in one area. Instead he just took on a business like air. "Yes, you see, here on the east coast, our pack is quite large and it's hard to keep it all maintained with only one alpha. I wouldn't want to risk anything that might reveal either side to the humans should an altercation occur. All this is, is some terms that you'll need to follow while you're here."

I'd thought things might actually go smoothly tonight and had begun to relax. Too bad I'd forgotten about Rosalie. "Why the hell should we listen to you, mutt?" came her sharp reply. I tried not to groan as he looked her over and licked his lips. Too late, Emmett saw that and moved in front of her, "don't lay a finger on her you filthy dog, or it'll be all they find when I'm done with you." I clenched my hands as the wolves began to growl, some had already shifted into wolf form. Adam shook his head and held a hand out to tell them to stop. He was shorter than Emmett, though not by much, and his muscles weren't as body builder-esque, but they were definitely there. Shirtless, you could see his abs and arms muscles thick and wiry. Condensed strength, I wasn't sure if he couldn't take on Emmett.

"Please," Edward said, trying to bring down the tension, "we didn't come to fight, my sister has a sharp tongue, forgive her." Adam smiled, "good boy then, we'll continue," he said and I saw Edward stiffen at the good boy comment. "First of all, no one, not even I myself, is allowed to hunt in Vermont. Only animals may be hunted unless there is a human who knows too much without ties to our kind. Even then, it needs to be run by first and then I'll decide wether or not to put up his head." Edward looked up, "wait a minute! You can't possibly mean you allow your kind to kill humans," he said. Adam looked at him curiously, "of course I do, we can't have them running off to the media. It's a safegaurd for both our kind. Don't the vampires do the same thing?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he went on. "You need my permission if you're going to have visitors of your kind coming in. You are to never harm any of my wolves in any way, if you have a problem with one, bring it to me. And," He said, winding up the terms, "I need to know your names and professions, any gifts for measure of threat to my wolves, and a place of residence to contact you at."

This time Carlisle spoke up with a polite cough first to get Adam's attention. "Well, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I lead this coven here. I work as a doctor at the hospital in Maine, I don't have any gifts, and we all currently live at the lone cliffside house just south of here." Adam nodded, looking at one of the light brown wolves to the side. It nodded to him letting him know it was true. I knew Samuel, he had the gift to smell a lie on anyone no matter what. If anything, at least Adam was thorough. He went down the line until Rosalie decided to be a pain in the ass again. "Rosalind," she said and Samuel snarled. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "That's twice now," Adam said, "you might want to watch yourself miss Rosalie," he warned after she gave her actual name. "Or what?" she sneered. Emmett moved near her protectively and growled. Surprisingly, so did Edward. "Please don't threaten my sister Adam, we will abide by your rules, but you do not intimidate us in numbers or strength," he said in that angry calm voice. Adam looked at him and Edward met his gaze easily, in that same way I told him not to. "Don't test me boy, I might be nice to the females, but you'll get no chances."

Being the stubborn man he is, Edward only continued to glare at him, "I'm not testing, I'm telling. Threaten me again and your whole pack be damned, I'll tear you to pieces here and now." Adam's eyes flashed and his hand reared back. Wow, I think I saw stars for a moment as my vision popped with the force of the strike. That had to be a first for me as a vampire now. It had taken only a momet for me to run and appear there. Adam looked at me for a moment and I met his gaze again before leaving my eyes to just semi linger on his face in general, sending a message I explained anyways. "He forgets his place Adam, forgive his tongue, I should have warned him." Edward growled behind me and I placed a hand on his chest, "shut up," I told him, "you've done enough." Adam rubbed the side of my cheek softly, caressing where I should have bruised. I stood still as he made a clucking sound with his tongue in distaste, thumb running over my cheek. "I regret hitting a female, especially you Isabella. We've worked well together and you know my claim before the pack on you, even bearing my mark as you are, so I will ask again, are you sure?" he asked me seriously, hand at his side now. I looked at all the Cullen's standing there, watching me with amazement. I was putting my life on the line for all of them and I wasn't sure I could trust Rosalie; among others anyways. I faced him again, faking the conviction. "As of now, I place ALL of the Cullen Coven's vampires under my protection. Any insults from here on shall fall on me for punishment." Adam nodded firmly, accepting my statement and his eyes scanned the line of vampires behind me watching me in shock.

"You heard her Cullens," he said sharply, "she keeps you safe under her name. Had it not been so, you would all be dead for the threat on my life," he paused to give a pointed glance at both Emmett and Edward. "as it is, should anything else occur, she has just staked her own life on your good behavior. That means for any of you too slow to understand," he looked at Rosalie now, who was elbowed sharply by Alice before she could say anything stupid, "if you anger me again, she dies. No arguements."

There was a collective intake of breath from all of the Cullens as they watched me. If they hadn't understood how firm pack law was earlier, thinking they could play with it however they wanted, they sure as hell did now. Adam gave me a look, arching a brow at me as he nodded to the floor and I sighed resignedly. "Now?" I asked, "you're trying to provoke them Adam, that's not fair." He chuckled, eyes shining with amusement. "Not at all my dear Isabella, it is pack law and you know it. They must know who exactly is being protected and whose name it is under. It pays a good lesson to the vampires to see how important we hold these traditions." He inclined his head again and I sighed, "gonna get me killed the same time your giving the mark, that's gotta be a record," I murmured, sitting down on the floor, holding a hand out to the Cullens to tell them to stay still. "If you so much as blink before I stand up again, if Adam doesn't kill me first, I'll kill you myself, clear?" I asked sharply.

Without waiting for an answer I lay down flat, fanning my hair out and laying my arms flat out my sides, stretching my chin up so that my neck was bared to him too. He seemed satisfied though and I returned a glare for every asotnished look I recieved from the Cullens. Even the stupid little vampires knew that I was exposing myself. Adam shrugged it off and went into the trees, deciding not to push it by stripping in front of them on top of what was about to happen. He came back a few moments later, a hulking 450 pound, fur covered, death machine; prowling on all fours as he approached.

As if to piss me off he took his sweet time coming here, garnering more than enough surprise from the Cullens. Adam was large for his size, much bigger than a majority of the wolves they saw already phased. I myself was growing bored with the show but in this position it wasn't exactly safe to start complaining. Finally, he approached me closely and towered over me. Laying down as I was, he looked even more menacing that he should have, fur so dark red it was nearly black, golden eyes burning, and large viscious fangs.

He sat still for a moment, sitting on his haunches at my feet, looking around at his bristling pack and then to the vampires. Then rose up to stand and came about to my head, taking in a deep breath. I couldn't help the small growl at this. He was scenting me, something wolves did to see if another was a threat or a potential mate. Obviously, he noticed the noise and looked down at me, no doubt smirking on the inside at having gotten a reaction and bent his head, nuzzling my neck in a half threat. He opened those jaws and wrapped them around my neck, eyes flashing to the Cullens who had all started a series of rumbles and growls. I didn't dare look at them and simply let Adam get his point across, that being, "move now and I'll snap her like a twig."

Before he moved, I felt him lick the side of my face and groaned, "you're provoking them Adam," I sighed, "it didn't tak nearly this long last time." He gave what could only count as a laugh in his current form and licked me again in defiance before moving to my stomach where the red pawprint sat just above the low waist of my jeans. He nosed the mark and gave a small whine before placing a large forepaw directly over it, proving it was indeed his paw. He put pressure on it and I felt the claws sink into my skin painfully even for a vampire. There was a familiar tug of magic as he drew on the pack for strength and I heard the vampires increase their growls, not knowing what was happening, only that the magic burned in the air and it wasn't a pleasant thing. I simply closed my eyes and concentrated on not moving. I was safe under Adam's mark, he had claimed me before the pack which is why they kind of hated me more than any other vampire. A werewolf, alpha especially, that had a vampire for a mate was unheard of. I took it as a simple claim to keep me safe from the pack, nothing more than that and so I never tried to pull rank on the wolves like I could have. A mate got their power from the male, as my Adam was my "mate", wether I asked or not, I technically had control of all the wolves here. Thanks to that, I could feel their power flowing into the both of us as he sealed the pact.

I started to think of the interesting conversation we were going to have at my house later and too late, I remembered the link Adam had to me when giving the mark. It opened my mind to him, going through the barrier like it was nonexistent, the reason he needed so much power though, where his usually would have been enough. It let him read the marked mind so he could see if they meant any harm to his pack, or there was something they'd held back. Now he knew I was going to talk to them and wanted to know why, great, he was going to invite himself along. He gave a laugh in my head and for a second there was a flash of fire before I opened my eyes again.

There was the wonderful sight of angry vampires, shaking in rage, and then a human Adam who was dressed again in his jeans. "I'm not inviting myself along," he said cheerily, "that house is half mine, I'm just letting you live there." I looked at him tiredly, struggling to sit up, bracing myself back on my hands. Despite a vampires resistance to most injuries, wolf magic left them drained of most energy, stiff as hell, and tired without being able to sleep, and very irritable. "Yeah well, hyw don't you start paying half the rent on your house then," I grouched. Rather than respond, I felt hot arms prick at my skin as he scooped me up in his arms. Before I could argue, that seemed to be the last straw for Edward who yanked himself out of Emmett's hold, livid with controlled temper. Apparently he didn't seem to remember I'd just staked my LIFE on them behaving. And here I was about to bet Rosalie would be the one to get me killed first.

"Let her go you filthy mongrel, what the hell did you do to her?!" he shouted, "vampires aren't so succeptible to wolves that you can drain them of their energy." Adam took this in stride, regarding Edward like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum after not getting the toy they'd asked for. "They can be when said vampire let's it happen." I shook my head, rubbing my temples before glaring at the both of them. " 'Said vampire' is sitting right here and can hear the both of you, you know. She would like to point out that she is perfectly capable of defending herself." I had no idea why I was talking in third person but I did seem to get their attention. Edward looked at me like I was insane though, "if you could, then why did you allow him you hurt you like that!" he screamed at me. That was it, he had no right to judge me like that, he hadn't seen what I'd gone through. I glared at him, fire in my eyes and I swear he flinched back as I summoned the full amount of my strength and the alpha's at once, a wall of energy turned into pure rage as I directed it at him. My voice was low, nothing more than a hiss as it echoed across the field, everyone quieted from the sheer mass of energy I had at my command.

"Because I trust him more than I do you."

Shock flashed across his face for a moment before it turned to hurt, eyes bright with pain. Finally, he seemed like he was at a loss for words and I thought we'd settled everything until Rosalie decided to give her two cents again. "Leave it to Bella to side with the dogs," she sneered and I lost it. I had barely managed ot keep my power under tap, but it rushed out now as I breathed a name into that anger. 'Rosalie'.

My eyes went black as the very air around us thickened. I glared at her and saw her smirk falter for a moment. She had misjudged me, they all had, in thinking I was anything but powerful. I'd show them though and they'd learn that the little Bella they left behind had grown up and moved on. She didn't need them anymore, didn't want them, ad sure as hell didn't like them. They thought her defenseless? Well, they'd see how defenseless she was now. The wall I had capped my power behind crumbled and I flung it out at Rosalie, burning her as it sent her flying back through the trees painfully, but the shield was a puppeter's string and I snapped her back again, flicking my hand out to the side now as I flung her into Emmett who had been about to lunge at me. The string stretched to him and I lifted them high in the air, watching the gossamer string glimmer before slammning my hand down, watching them leave a crater.

"Speak to, or about, me again with anything other than respect Rosalie, and you will see just how easily I can kill you. I might have you protected under my name but that odesn't mean I can't kill you myself. It's about time you learned that good looks won't get you far when you're just a hideous bitch on the inside, be thankful I kept you alive where your mouth could have gotten your entire family killed. Learn your place here because I'm not going to risk my life protecting someone who's more likely to get me killed than not. I'd rather kill you now and save myself some trouble."

Finished with my little speech I dusted myself off, turning my back on the astounded Cullens, showing them I didn't see them as enough of a threat to keep my eye on. "So Adam," I said casually, and he raised a brow, not a hair out of place. He'd seen me explode once before and so he looked more amused than anything. "Yes?" he asked casually. "Would you care to join me for a late night dinner, I imagine Marie's going to want an explanation and she loves the way you tell your stories." He chuckled, understanding what I was doing now since he knew as well as I that Marie hated his guts. "Of course my Isabella," he nodded, arm around my waste as we simply stepped out of the clearing, leaving the vampires to follow or go home and collect themselves. When we passed Edward though, his eyes seemed locked on the hand resting on my hip, something unrecognizable in his eyes as we brushed past. Something stirred in my chest and I shoved it back.I'd rather not think about what that look meant. Edward told me once, vampire were excellent liars, it had to mean they were good actors too. I fell for it once, never again.

I wasn't going to be part of that show anymore.

* * *

**HA! tell me that wasn't funny! XP -gasp- there is more drama yet to unfold duhn-duhn-DUHN! please R&R and let me know what you think about this stronger, 'mature' versoin of Bella...she's definitely not as "dazzled" as she used to be. Has she elarned her elsson just yet?...who knows....**

**I DO! XD muahahaha! you shall hav to wait my dears until next weekend**


End file.
